In the corner of the heart
by Hikari Yume-chan
Summary: setiap cinta akan menemukan kisahya, sekedar cerita perjalanan hidup yang tetap tersimpan di sudut hati atau cinta akan menghantarkan pemiliknya pada kebahagiaan.


Yuhuu! Ketemu lagi sama saya hikari :* fanfic yg sebelumnya gak akan saya lanjut. Why? Karena menurut saya itu yaa.. Errr- kurang bagus? Tapi untuk ffn kali ini! SAYA BERJANJI AKAN TERUS UPDATE DAN GAK AKAN HIATUS!

~hikari~

ChangRris/MinKris, ChanRis, KaiRis

Yaoi

Rated T

Summary: setiap cinta akan menemukan kisahya, sekedar cerita perjalanan hidup yang tetap tersimpan di sudut hati atau cinta akan menghantarkan pemiliknya pada kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : meet great evening campus anniversary

"Kris sudah siap semua konsumsi untuk para peserta pengisi acara." Kim jongin atau sering disapa kai ketua event campus anniversary ke 20 tahun mengingatkan kris yang dipercayai sebagai seksi konsumsi.

"Sudah kai, kenapa emang?" Kris balik bertanya.

"Hmmm, iya soalnya kita mengundang band dan kebanyakan band tamu dari luar kampus, nggak enak aja kalau penyajian kita mengecewakan. Bahkan makan minum mereka sampai terlantar, nanti kalau kita mengadakan acara acara lagi mereka kapok deh kita undang" kai ketua event ulang tahun kampus sekaligus ketua koperasi Mahasiswa Universitar Pembangunan Negara menerangkan dengan bijak.

"Ok, siap bos semua ter-handle dengan baik!" Kata kris mengembangkan senyum manisnya, membuatt kai bergetar tidak karuan.

Tanpa sepengetahuan kris ketua kopma periode tahun ini menyukainya sejak pertama kali perekrutan anak semester tiga yang baru bergabung dengan unit kegiatan mahasiswa koperasi mahasiswa.

Kris sudah bergabung tiga bulan jalan ini selalu menimbulkan getaran getaran yang seperti dirasakan saat jatuh hati pada sosok lay dimasa lalu. Entah kenapa setiap menatap kris, lay pun selalu menghantuinya. Ada rasa bersalah terselipkah karena putus dengan lay? Dan sekarang dikejar kejar luhan yang sangat agresif.

~Di sudut hati~

Meet great evening yang menjadi acara pamungkas dari serangkaian ulang tahun kampus xoxo ramai didatangi mahasiswa berbagai jurusan dari Universitas xoxo dan juga mahasiswa luar kampus.

Seleksi untuk mengisi acara malam ini juga lumayan ketat dilakukan oleh Unit kegiatan mahasiswa musik, jadi pastilah banyak penonton dari Universitas-universitas yang lolos audisi band nya ingin menyaksikan penampilan teman teman band yang dianggap mewakili almamater universitas mereka.

Dan pelaksanaan acara penutup ulang tahun ini di kerahkan anak-anak dari UKM kopma yang tentu saja dibantu anak-anak dari UKM lain, seperti musik, tari, mapala (mahasiswa pecinta alam) dan Resimen Mahasiswa yang banyak membantu keamanan.

Acara berjalan teratur dan tertib, anak-anak band yang notabene kadang tidak sopan, nyatanya semua tertib mengikuti semua aturan yang ditetapkan.

Anak-anak band yang akan tampil berkumpul di sayap kanan auditorium untuk mananti giliran mereka menapilkan perfomence mereka.

"Suuittt! Suuiitt! Chanyeol! Chanyeoll!" Suara yel yel hingar bingar di pelataran luar gedung auditorium . Tidak hanya cewek yang histeris tapi juga cowok-cowok yang menggemari penampilan band berlaber exo ternyata sangat menarik perhatian.

~Di suduh hati~

Sambil melihat penampilan chanyeol, kai tiba-tiba mendekati kris.

"Aih bengong! Cakep ya vokalisnya, sampai melongo gitu"

"Ih kai, ini tuh band yang sering dibicaran kyungsoo temen kotsanku yang suka ngeband"

"Iya kita harus bangga karena mereka band andalan kampus kita, makannya lihat paling banyak suporternya. Udah keren dan manggung di kandang sendiri. Eh kok jadi bengong sih kris?"

"Kenapa? Keren banget ya suaranya? Atau wajahnya chanyeol yang ganteng?" Kai juga menikmati lagu hotel california nya the eagles yang tengah di nyanyikan chanyeol.

Tanpa sepengetahuan kai ditambah suasana yang remang remang, wajah kris merona merah. Memang chanyeol sang vokalis selain suaranya keren wajahnya mampu menyihir kaum hawa yang sekarang tengah mengikuti lagu yang dinyanyikan.

Tanpa sadar mereka berdua mengikuti lagu yang tengah dinyanyikan chanyeol, "welcome to the hotel california such a lovely place such a lovely face there is plenty of room at the hotel california... Any time of year... You can find it here."

"Keren banget! Suiittt! Suiiittt!" Kris ikut bertepuk tangan meriah dan bersuit-suit dengan suara saja karena memang tidak bisa bersuit-suit sesungguhnya.

Kai memandang lekat kris yang juga menikmati penampilan chanyeol, ingin sekali menggenggam tangan kris. Kai ingat bagaimana kris juga pontang panting mengurus acara ulang tahun ini. Belajar dengan luhan yang sebenarnya sangat membencinya. Tapi luhan terpaksa harus mau berbagi dengan pengurus baru ini.

Tapi pastinya keterbukaan senja lalu menyadarkan kai pada sebuah janji dan konsekuensi. Betapa kai ingin meraih hati kris untuknya, tapi namja kalem manis ini menolaknya halus dan hanya menganggap kakak. Kakak pengganti.

Dan semua konsekuensi juga tahu tepatnya janji pada luhan yang akan bersikap baik walau terpaksa kepada kris yang dari awal dianggap rivalnya dalam merebut hatinya.

Demi kris, kai mau belajar berkompromi dengan luhan yang membuatnya mual dengan pengejaran luhan yang tanpa menyerah.

Juga rasa ingin melindungi kris dari kenekatan luhan yang suka mencelakai namja atau yeoja yang dianggap menghalangi hasrat hatinya.

TBC

Pendek? Ya kali pendek :D mending dilanjut atau delete aja?

Hikari disini mau melestarikan ffn bottom!kris / uke!kris ! Kris itu cantik kok, lucu kok, manis kok, tapi cuma karena tinggi nya doang. Dan menurut saya tao itu lebih manly dari kris -ya itu menurut saya- .

Sampai jumpa chap depan minnaaaaa~

Review please


End file.
